


Morning Routine

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask prompt: Violet/Lisa and Isabel/Suzy living together AU - who forgets to buy more milk and who finds out only after they poured a bowl of cereal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Lisa held up her mug of coffee to her nose and breathed deeply. The aroma always helped ease her into her usual half-lidded state of alertness. She placed her mug on the counter and rummaged through the fridge. French vanilla creamer, Violet’s favorite, was moved as Lisa pulled out the can of whipped cream hiding behind it. She scanned the fridge door, searching for the chocolate and caramel toppings.

Creaking floorboards and soft thumping down the stairs alerted Lisa. Finding her hidden toppings, she closed the door and was greeted by a half-asleep Isabel. Her shorts and t-shirt definitely screamed slept in. “Morning Lisa,” she yawned while rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand.

Lisa placed her supplies next to her coffee. “Good morning.”

Isabel sniffed the air and stared at Lisa as she whipped up her coffee. “How can you drink all that sugar every morning?”

Lisa shrugged as Isabel rummaged through the fridge. “The same way you chug a glass of milk every morning.” She stated as Isabel produced a nearly empty gallon of milk and shook it for emphasis.

“Ah, we’re almost out,” Isabel uncapped it and sniffed the rim. Her eyes shifted to Lisa. “Dare me to drink it straight from the jug?”

Lisa lifted her fully topped coffee and took a sip. “By all means. You will do it either way.”

Isabel grinned. “You got that right.” She took a swing. In three gulps, the milk was gone. She wiped away the milk mustache with the back of her hand.

“Satisfied?”

“Very.”

By the time Lisa had finished half of her coffee and Isabel left for the dojo, the floorboards above her creaked again. Within moments, frizzed, blonde hair stumbled in, nearly dodging the doorway. Lisa took another sip of her coffee, debating on smothering the remains with more caramel. “Morning Suzy.”

Suzy pushed her hair out of her face, mumbling something incoherent under her breath.

“Rough night? Meet the deadline?” Lisa guessed as Suzy moved around food in the pantry. From the groaned response, she guessed right.

Suzy pulled out a box of cereal, clearly marked “SUZY’S CEREAL DON’T TOUCH” with roughly 5 sticky notes, and dropped it on the table. She dragged her feet over to the cabinets, grabbed a bowl, spoon, and knife before roughly placing the items onto the table. Lisa watched Suzy pour cereal into her bowl before shuffling over to the fridge. She searched, moving and shifting everything in her way.

Lisa downed the rest of her coffee. “Looking for something?”

Suzy turned, locking eyes with her. Lisa was not phased. “Where’s the milk?”

“Isabel.”

Suzy’s left eye twitched. “She knows I can’t eat my cereal raw!” She marched over to the front door, shoving shes on her feet, and grabbed her car keys hanging off the hook. “I’ll be back!” Suzy shouted before opening and slamming the door shut.

Lisa stared at her now empty mug of coffee. She cleaned up her space and shoved her empty mug in the sink. Floorboards creaked above her. She smiled, turning the coffee pot on again. A few minutes later, Violet walked in, yawning. Her hair was in her signature braid, albeit a little messier than usual.

She shuffled over to Lisa and placed her chin on Lisa’s shoulder. “Morning.”

“Suzy woke you?”

Violet hummed. “What did Isabel do this time?”

“She drank the rest of the milk.”

“Oh,” Violet paused, “I thought we had a gallon in the other fridge.”

Lisa grinned, pouring the coffee into a new mug. “There is.”

“Then why-”

“She never asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! to make up for that I'd like to share my  
> Headcanon jobs for this au:  
> Suzy works as a journalist for a newspaper (that mainly does things online)  
> Isabel took over the dojo like Grandpa Guerra wanted  
> Lisa owns and runs her own bookstore, which has a lot of occult stuff and is well decorated for Halloween at least 2 months in advance  
> Violet helps run both the bookstore and the dojo, but only when Isabel is swamped with spectral business and needs rest. Meanwhile, she's working for her law degree on the side. Collin keeps asking when she can take Suzy's cases.


End file.
